Anti-Christs (Cisverse)
Anti-Christs, also known as Anti-Gods, Heretics of the Mortal Realm, God Killers, Defilers of the Light, Antichrists 'and '''Dark Messiahs '''are ''the main eponymous antagonists of the CIS Productions' universe and far its most important category of villainous characters in all known stories of Cisverse since ALL of Anti-Christs fall under the category of people responsible for all atrocities in a story of CIS Productions. Considered to be the true enemies of all life and creation, most of the Anti-Christs are beings beyond redemption and are prophesied to be born in all eras of the existence, in different worlds, timelines, universes, multiverses and Multi-Universes, resulting in their birth or creation being impossible to stop. At least a world needs three our four Anti-Christs to test the faith and strength of its population to fight against this great evil. In addition, at least a race needs an Anti-Christ entity to bring about the worst of the species. Somewhat, they are the symbol of Necessary Evil between the mortals to keep the balance between good and evil; the birth of Anti-Christ represents the worst side of all non-deity beings while their opposers, most of them being the Messiahs, Pure-Hearted people and the Chosen Ones (Chosen Ones can be anything to mere civilians with hidden heroic determination or even avarage losers with nothing special). Overview is the first and only Anti-Christ of her homeworld]]Unlike the Dark Messiah, who may claim to be the Messiah/Saviour, the Anti-Christs are, most of time, self-declared evil entities with obviously malicious intentions generated by psychopathy, sadism, hatred, and sometimes, nothing but beyond spreading their dominance and simply and pure evil over other living beings. In fiction of the real-life, Anti-Christs are most of the time demonic beings but in Cisverse Anti-Christs can be anything or anyone who opposes the Omniversal Supreme Deities' laws (from animals, to humans, to demons, to monsters, to angels, to magicians, to fairies, to abyssals, to zombies, to vampires, to devils, to demi-humans, to meta-humans, etc) creations and teaching. Most of the Anti-Christs wants is to bring about the end of worlds, galaxies, universes and even multiverses depending of the Anti-Christ's resources to increase their reach, some want to rule over worlds like most Dark Empires but using heretic methods that goes against the laws of Paradise and any other heavenly dimension. They may be employed by the other evil entities or act on based on their own agenda. They are determinated to destroy Paradise and anything that the Gods created, by lack of words, an Anti-Christ is a being who goes against any Divine entity except for Angels and Spirits. Anti-Christ are, most of time, so irredeemable that there's not likely to be a Deus ex Machina, mortal or light forces capable of stopping him (or her) with redeeming factors, so the opposers of the Anti-Christs likely have to race to stop them from either being released, being born, coming of age or putting their true plans into action as most of the Anti-Christs WILL win, or lose taking millions/billions with them . Often, the consideration some Anti-Christs will discard their bodies to possess other vessels, and killing the Anti-Christs also kills the innocent vessel on the process but that very rarely when Anti-Christs still act after death. Thanks to their natural powers and abilities, some Anti-Christs can be really powerful entities able to cause destruction of civilizations or even planets but most of all Anti-Christs are common people without powers to bring ulter destruction. Actually, 95% of all Anti-Christs born in the Lynenta Omniverse are oppressive dictators, ruthless tyrants and anti-religious terrorists with nothing special but their own words to seduce people into becoming their allies and pawns. Anti-Christs born with extremely powerful abilities like Michael Langdon, Kaitlyn Powell or Ara Astaroth are the considered the very worst of the Anti-Christs; they are not only seductive, intelligents and dangerous but also powerful enough to bring death, chaos and destruction using their own abilities. It was long stated by Spectra if all Anti-Christs were like those aforementioned, all Multi-Universes in Lynenta Omniverse would have disappeared a long time ago. Therefore, Antichrists born without any destructive capacity are the common type of Anti-Christ there is. By obvious reasons, any person with anti-religious ideologies can be considered an Anti-Christ, however, one needs a special power to be considered such thing; power of words to manipulate the thoughts of people and have the powerful ability to charm people into joining them. As such, only people with high-political, military or financial power can become Anti-Christs since they already assembled their own army that will increase over time (Ike Ray Peram Westcott to the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire is a good example). They also need not necessarily be descendants of Satan or much less a demonic force, an Anti-Christ can be of any kind, including humans. Anti-Christs tend to be one of the worst kinds of villains because they were trying to destroy God's laws or even kill him to take him place, they have few qualities of redemption due to their nature that represents pure evil personified. However, Anti-Christs are not completely evil as they were once normal people and gained the title of Anti-Christ at some point in their lives, therefore, it's possible to still redeem an Anti-Christ by bringing back their old-selves. Known Anti-Christs There are about billions of Anti-Christs, but these are the most well-known ones. *Ara Astaroth ''' *''Eckidina KnightWalker'' *''Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant'' *''Ike Ray Peram Westcott'' **''The Fallen's Essence'' *''Scathach'' *''Moloch'' *''Raym Ars Apocalypse'' *''Michael Langdon '' *''Abyss Zurg '' *''Phyllis Peach'' **''Dark Arzonia '' *''Leohart the Prince of Hell'' *''Hades Zagreus Villalobos'' *''Kaitlyn Powell'' *''Aryana Westcott '' *''Black Diamond'' *''The Unnamed Anti-Christ (DEM Empire)'' *''Emperor Tathagata Killer'' *''Jasmine Porcelain'' *''Most of the Lords of Sin '' *''Vira Hermes'' *''Melancholia'' *''Malcolm Dreyfuss'' *''Kim Sae-Hak'' *''Idea of Evil '' *''Scathach'' *''Mana Ouma '' *''B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' *''Akrak Couteau '' *''Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince '' *''Sayaka Kirasaka'' *''Kureto Hīragi '' ''Theme Song Trivia'' *Biggest difference between Anti-Christs and Messiahs of Darkness is that the latter are objects of worship for his followers, while the Anti-Christ does not necessarily have to be, but eventually both bring great destruction with it. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Antichrists Category:Dark Messiah Category:True Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:God haters Category:Religion Haters Category:Misanthropes Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Devil Worshipper Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Category:LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword Category:LOTM: War Thunder Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Dark Legacy Category:Legacy Characters Category:Defilers Category:Heretics Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Necessary Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline Category:Controversial